dragonballtimelinesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Android Saga (Pre-Retcon)
The original Android Saga (Dragon Ball X) was minimally corrected, to provide for congruency details. Backstory During the second Vegeta fight, there were reports of tremors in a rural Chinese town. The United Government looked into these claims. Seisomographers found the point of origin of the tremors long after the battle had ended, and questioned the residents who lived there (the Son Family), but to no further information. They analyzed the blood samples collected from their investigation scene. Having proof that there was extra-terrestrial life on Earth, this led to the events of the first Human-Saiyajin Conflict. The Story Hired by the United Government, Dr. Ivan Gero was contracted to build a robot that could destroy the being who's blood they had obtained. For years, Dr. Gero slaved over his workshop, but he couldn't synthesize a material that was resilient enough to withstand 'the force of 100 tsunami'. After eight years while coming upon a breakthrough, the government decided that it no longer need him and pulled his funding. Enraged, he set off to complete his research on his own. However, he did not have the money to do so. Initiating a Kickstarter campaign for $380 billion, he met with the wealthy AI programmer Dr. Robert Myuu who took an interest to his operation and funded him. Seeing as he could make the best use of human tissue and spidersteel, he kidnapped several juvenile delinquents for the final stages of his test. After perfecting the procedure on what would be his 16th attempt, he kidnapped a pair of identical twins to offset the difficulty of calibrating their mechanical enhancements for different genomes. Having successfully performed what he had set out to do, he set upon the headquarters of the United Government robotics facility, located on the Western Continents. Acting on orders, the androids didn't speak as they destroyed most of the facility and everything within a city block in every direction before the Z-Team arrived. The Fight ODDS: 6-1 Dr. Gero looked upon the Saiyans and told them that this was a personal issue that he had to deal with, and that their arrival was the next step. Gero commanded the androids to attack. With little effort, #17 and #18 defeat Regina and Piccolo. Intrigued, Vegeta powers up and challenges 17 alone. 17 lets 18 take his place, claiming that she'd be more than enough for him. Though he scoffed at this, 17 proves to be right as 18 dominates him in a clear mismatch, sending him skidding off to the side of the battlefield with a broken arm. The remaining three Saiyans capable of ascending do so, and attack. The androids are clearly faster. Upon waking, Regina notices that Dr. Gero is issuing out the commands that they follow, and she tells Piccolo (whom she's awakened) to attack. During Piccolo's distraction, Regina pickpockets the remote from Dr. Gero, threatening to press the button. Despite his great anxiety, she does so, stopping the androids dead in their tracks. Mortified, the Dr. then begins to laugh, mocking them as he states that they had sealed their own dooms. The androids let on that their stopping had been an act and resume fighting. Dr. Myuu arrives. Seeing as the U.G. robotics lab had already been destroyed, he concedes to Dr. Gero's plan to test the robotic life forms out on the Saiyans. They brutalize Goten in particular with their Accel Dance, knocking him unconscious. Trunks arrives and transforms, filling in for the place of Goten. Having been fighting dead even at first, Trunks' full stamina makes enough of a difference for the androids to start losing ground. Getting impatient, Dr. Myuu enters commands onto his tablet. An incomplete robot held together with little more than nanomachines enters the battle. Curiously, it is as strong as the other two and harder to hit because of its shifting body plates. Dr. Gero shouts for it to merge with 17. While the others tried to stop the new machine from merging with 17, Vegeta defeats #18. By then, the artificial 17 merges with the authentic, and Super 17 is created. NEW! ODDS: 17-1 There is a silence that overtakes the battlefield. Super 17 sees the battered Vegeta standing tall over 18. Super 17 downs Vegeta with an instantaneous gut punch, faster than anyone could follow. Seeing this, Trunks shouts to Goten that Fusion is their only option. As Jane gets backhanded away, the two fuse while Goku gets beaten unconscious in one rush. Gotenks is able to fight with Super 17, but they are barely keeping up. Out of options, Gotenks lassos Super 17's arms with a Galactic Donut, while shooting him with a Burning Kamehameha. Super 17 emerges unscathed. At this, Piccolo tells Regina to get the Potara earrings from Goku's house while Gotenks is getting mauled by S.17. By the time she comes back, Gotenks is downed and awake, but at S.17's mercy, who is charging a Negative Energy Bomb. Dr. Gero orders him to finish Gotenks, which results in Gero getting shot by the blast and incinerated, replying that he 'no longer took orders', thus scaring Dr. Myuu into silence. When S.17 goes to destroy Goten and Trunks (who's fusion had now split), SSJ2 Vegetto interrupts him with a right hook. These two battle for quite some time, but Vegetto's Final Kamehameha has no effect on him. Dr. Myuu soliloquies that S.17's skin is impervious to ki, which S.17 concurs simultaneously. The fight shifts in S.17's favor, until Vegetto goes SSJ3. At this point, Vegetto has a slight advantage and actually begins to start damaging S.17. During this time, the others manage to catch and destroy Dr. Myuu. Seeing as he was losing, he looks to the scrap metal on the ground and, during the fight, forges a scythe out of rubble. Vegetto laughs, stating that metal couldn't harm him at this point. However, S.17 had studied the vibrational bonds that held the Potara fusion together, and matched it with a perfectly-antagonistic rhythm, disrupting the otherwise permanent fusion. Everyone held S.17 off long enough for Goku and Vegeta to fuse into Gogeta. The fighting was tied, but after 20 minutes of trading strikes, Gogeta SSJ2 knew he couldn't kill S.17 in his last ten minutes. Trying to talk down the android, he questioned S.17's history and motives. The fight drug on and they hit an impasse. Gogeta asked him why would he continue to follow his master's orders, being that 18 was still alive and that both of his creators were dead. S.17 thought about this for a few moments as Gogeta's fusion wore off, leaving the entirety of the Z-Team's fate at his discretion = NOTE: In Max's Timeline, Seventeen decides to kill the Z-Team anyway. = Having something to consider, Seventeen picks up #18 wordlessly and flies away, leaving the Earth warriors to pick up their wounded and leave. Category:Old Canon